


Scream it From the Top of Your Lungs

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Divergent AU, Fluff, Harry's Abnegation, Louis's in Candor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis rediscover both each other and their feelings on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream it From the Top of Your Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading Divergent this week and I'm kind of obsessed. My friend gave me an idea to put Larry in the Divergent world, so shout out to her for inspiring this fic. For the canon sticklers, I didn't remember that only Dauntless could ride the train until this morning, so sorry for the break in continuity.

Every day Harry rode the train to get to his job at the daycare center. Every day, he saw Louis Tomlinson, the cute boy he'd had a crush on since they'd been in the same faction. Louis got off the stop before him to go to university.

Harry and Louis were both Abnegation born. The difference between them was that when the Choosing Ceremony came, Harry stayed with Abnegation while Louis transferred to Candor. That had been two years ago. After sharing nearly all their classes together, Harry had fallen for Louis and never acted on it. Now they were eighteen and Harry continued to pine over him.

The next day, Harry got on the train again. This time, Louis sat next to him. Harry couldn't believe his luck; his whole body felt like it was vibrating.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Morning." Louis replied before turning to face him. "Harry Styles from Abnegation?"

"That's me."

"Oh my God! I never thought I'd see you again. How's the old faction doing?"

"It's alright. How's Candor life?"

"Fantastic. So much better than all that repressive crap." Harry winced. "Sorry. Wasn't for me, that's all. Where you headed?"

"I work at the daycare."

"That's cool. It is fun?"

"Fun is self serving. I do it to help the kids."

"Right. Well, I'm off to uni. I study pre-law." Louis rolled his eyes. "It's okay, but it can be so boring. Just as he finished speaking, they called out his stop."

"Well, see you on the ride home, Curly." Harry couldn't wait."

-

They fell into a routine. Every morning and every afternoon, Harry and Louis would sit together on the train and talk. Harry talked about his various service projects while Louis kept him updated on the life of a pre-law major. This only made Harry love Louis even more than he already did. He knew two people, much less two boys who were from different factions couldn't be together. It was selfish to put his desires above law and order, but it was hard to stop himself.

After three months of their newfound friendship, Louis decided to change the dynamic between them.

"Do you want to get lunch today?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. "Sounds great. Does one work?"

"It does. See you in five hours."

-

Harry could barely concentrate all morning. It was selfish to put his interests before the childrens', but Louis made him do all sorts of things. The carmel haired boy permanently occupied his thoughts now.

When one o'clock came, Harry walked himself down to the cafe around the block. He sat down and ordered a salad. Louis came a few minutes later and ordered a turkey sandwich and tea.

"How are the kids?" Louis asked.

"I should be asking you about school," Harry said.

"You don't have to be righteous around me, Haz." The nickname made Harry's heart flutter.

"I think you're forgetting what faction I'm in." They ate their food, carrying on the banter between them. Harry felt so at ease around Louis and wondered if the other boy felt the same way.

Harry insisted on paying for Louis even though lunch wasn't his idea. He secretly hoped that his doing so would classify this as a date. In turn, Louis walked him back to work.

"I gotta be honest, H, but don't hate me for it."

"Hatred is selfish."

"Of course. I asked you out to lunch because I really like talking to you on the train and I just really like you."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Even though our feelings for each other are selfish?"

Louis laughed. "Probably cause they're especially selfish, babe. Is it okay if I kiss you, even though such an act of affection is far too selfish for the likes of you?"

Harry beamed. "Yes." Kissing Louis felt right and perfect in the same way helping people did. Despite the taboo of it, Harry knew they could find a way to make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
